


let us be friends?

by Tww2017fan2019 (orphan_account)



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tww2017fan2019
Summary: It has been a few months since Hecate had turned Indigo into stone.She meets a girl, Pippa, who had transferred to a different school. Through many obstacles and misunderstandings, they soon get to know each other. Will Hecate ever own up to what happened months ago? What will happen if she tells Pippa everything that happened?Ada saves their friendship many times.This is how Pippa's and Hecate's friendship ended much better than it was supposed to be





	1. New student

Hecate hadn't made any friends lately, she hardly ever made friends with any girls in her year. They had heard what she did in October, 3 months ago, meaning it was January now. They didn't speak to her, they would glare at her with a disgusted look or talk about her behind her back. Hecate wasn't happy, she was never happy ever since she was in serious trouble with the great wizard and worst of all, her parents.

She had disappointed her parents, they were furious when they heard of Hecate's mishaps and how she had ruined the Hardbroom's reputation. Now everyone knew that the youngest Hardbroom had ignored the witches' code. She was 14, she could see other girls her age all cheerful, she was envious of their happiness.

They had chanting the first lesson of the day, Hecate sat quietly in her seat. She looked at where the group of girls sat in a group at one table, she could tell they were looking at her, she could see them giving her the look they always gave her. She no longer was the person she was at the start of her third year, she used to have two plaits, she would smile every lesson that she loved, which was all of them. Now, she had her hair in a plaited bun, she would be silent as if she wasn't there. Though she would always answer questions which no one knew.

Ursula Hallow, her arch enemy since her first year. She never knew how to get along with her. She always tried to get along with her, she always ruined it. She gave Ursula the chance, she blew it, she wasn't going to be nice to her. Ursula was popular, she had short hair that was a fair blonde. Ursula was in the purple sashes, luckily, she always thought she was the bat's pyjamas. Hecate frowned, turning back to where she would look at her chanting book. She missed home, she always did, she wasn't that witch that was very independent and not scared to be away home. She was, she was always with her parents when she was younger, she would go around town with them, now, things would be different, they would be so ashamed of her. She knows how unforgiving her parents can be.

''Eh, Joy?'' Ursula snapped, she was sitting on the table a desk aside her.

Hecate didn't say anything, Ursula knew now that she goes by Hecate but she deliberately called her Joy, as usual. ''Quiet, girls!'' Gwen walked into the classroom. She had short, blonde, curly hair. She had pointy glasses, which made her look rather scary for some first years. They all walk to their seats. ''Now, girls,'' She smiled,'' Today you can all get on with your chanting essay.'' Some groan, Hecate flicks through her sketchbook, where she'd keep her notes and ideas for essays and projects. She was halfway through, she was writing about where chants first came from and how it spread across the whole witching world. She wanted to get back to her parents' good side.

Alma Cackle transferred in, with a girl. ''Well met, third years,'' Alma got their attention. They all greet her. ''Say hello to Pippa Pentangle,'' Alma smiled at the girl, Pippa Pentangle had bright blonde hair which was naturally wavy. You can tell she liked pink as she had a pink bag and all sorts of pink bracelets. ''Well met,'' Pippa smiled, she looked at each one of the girls. ''So, who do you want to show you around?'' Gwen asked Pippa. Pippa looks around. ''You,'' Pippa looked at Ursula Hallow. Hecate sighed, she knew this new student was another one of those mean girls, Ursula will tell her about what she did.

''Ursula Hallow,'' Gwen told Pippa, who nodded. Ursula smirked, saying,'' Do I have to? I don't want to show her around, She's a green sash!'' Gwen gave Ursula a disapproval look. ''Hecate Hardbroom,'' Alma said, Hecate looked up from her sketchbook, surprised. Pippa nodded, she was rather ashamed that Ursula Hallow didn't choose to be friends with her, now, some quiet girl has to show her around. ''Hi,'' Pippa said quietly, sitting next to Hecate, who put her pencil down. ''Hello-Well met,'' Hecate corrected herself. ''Sorry...I'm from this family that doesn't really take the code seriously, we're sort of the different kind of witches,'' Pippa explained,'' We have a different culture.'' Hecate nodded, not saying anything. ''So...what are you doing?'' Pippa looked at her work. Hecate wanted to take the sketchbook away from Pippa's view, she had to be nice.

''I only want to help!'' Pippa sighed, looking annoyed. ''Sorry, I am not used to working with another student...'' Hecate said without any emotions. Pippa sighed, saying,'' I know, we both don't want to be working together.'' ''I didn't say I DON't want to!'' Hecate said rather unpleasantly. ''No need to be so unpleasant,'' Pippa muttered. Hecate got on with her work, listening to Pippa talking to her about what she wants to be when she's older. ''I want to have my own school! That has modern chants! Music!'' Pippa said, smiling at how she imagines it all.

''You do know, The code doesn't really do modern things,'' Hecate said, glueing in a picture. ''I told you that my family doesn't go by the code!'' Pippa said, giving Hecate a cheeky smile. Pippa did find this girl rather mysterious, she needed to spend more time near her, see who she is and what she is interested in. Maybe she could get to know her.


	2. Arguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate and the new girl, Pippa Pentangle, are not getting along very well.

They left the chanting classroom, Hecate was in a hurry, followed by Pippa. 'Do you have to follow me around?'' Hecate asked, not looking at Pippa as she made her way up the spiral stairs. ''You was asked to show me around?'' Pippa said as they walk into a bedroom, Pippa guessed this was Hecate's bedroom. ''So...Tell me a bit about Cackle's?'' Pippa said as she watched Hecate sitting near her magic mirror, looking at something in a brown, leather box.

''What is there to say...'' Hecate said she didn't really want to speak about Cackles,'' I don't know...It's old and drafty.'' Pippa nodded, saying,'' Yes, but more detail...How do you like it here?'' Hecate glances at her, putting the small box in her drawer.

''Well, Cackles is...normal...I'm used to being here,'' Hecate said,'' But I miss...home.'' ''It's nearly the end of the year in four months,'' Pippa said,'' You'll go home then.'' Hecate sighed, muttering,'' You don't understand...you won't understand!'' Pippa looked took aback. ''O-Of course I'd understand!'' Pippa said, walking closer to Hecate, who sat on the bed,'' You feel homesick, I get that all the time!'' ''It's complicated!'' Hecate said, losing her temper. ''How is it complicated?!'' Pippa asked.

''Can you please not ask me that?!'' Hecate said. ''I only want to be nice!'' Pippa said, pacing the room. ''I know, but there is no point!'' Hecate stood up, she was scared Pippa would find out what she did. ''There is a point! Everyone needs a friend!'' Pippa said. ''Who said I do not have friends? I do!'' Hecate lied, she was starting to get a little irritated by Pippa's questions, she didn't want to answer. ''Why are you being in a mood? What did I do to you?'' Pippa asked,'' I only wanted to make friends! Why did they pick you?'' Pippa storms out, Hecate sits on her bed, frowning. Hecate knew Pippa was right, Pippa could find a different friend, she didn't deserve her.

Pippa was on her way down the spiral stairs, she was upset, no one at Cackle's seemed to like her. She was about to turn when she saw Ursula Hallow and her two friends saying something about Hecate.

''Why did that Pink girl have to go with Hardbroom!'' Ursula hissed. ''Why HB girl?!'' Agatha Cackle, two years older than Ursula and the third years. ''I knew that Pippa is nothing more than trouble!'' Fenella Foxglove folded her arms. Pippa frowned, she couldn't believe they could be so horrible. ''She'll regret being with Hardbroom,'' Ursula said. ''Why? Do you think Hardbroom girl will be mean?! I mean...2 months ago she was all annoying and so...chill out!'' Fenella said. Agatha scoffed. Pippa stayed in her place, she could see the three were moving across the corridor, towards her. She could see them better now, they were nothing more than trouble.

''Something with that non-magical girl,'' Ursula said. Pippa frowned, what non-magical girl? ''She used to escape school!'' Fenella said. ''Ignoring the code!'' Agatha said. ''Why would Pippa Pentangle want to be friends with someone who made a non-magical girl into stone!?'' Fenella said. ''I heard they confined her here!'' Agatha said,'' I heard my mother talking to Hardbroom!'' Pippa wanted to gasp, but she didn't, she needed to hear more. Is this why Hecate was ignoring the topic of being homesick? Why she wasn't talking about home?

''She stole MY wishing star, can you believe it?! such a jerk that one!'' Ursula said,'' Why isn't she expelled already?!'' Fenella shrugged her shoulders. ''I asked my mother, she said that if she expelled Hardbroom then no other school would accept her!'' Agatha said, leaning against the wall. ''Wormwood's would!'' Fenella laughed. ''Where she'd belong!'' Ursula said,'' I just wish that pink girl, Pentangle, just left her alone! Hardbroom has no friends, doesn't deserve any!'' They laugh. Pippa looked appalled. Not only had Hecate lied but...she took a wishing star?! Making a non-magical, magical?! Stone?!

Hecate had some explaining to do to Pippa, NOW! Pippa made her way up to Hecate's bedroom.


	3. Tough forgivness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippa questions Hecate about what happened two months ago.

Pippa was confused by the conversation she overheard, she didn't know what to think about it. Is it all a joke? Surely, Hecate didn't do such a thing like that?! Hecate seemed to be so into the code now, it seems impossible to think SHE would turn a non-magical girl into stone! Pippa knew Hecate was avoiding this, she could tell. She hurried, they had 10 minutes until potions, they did not want to be late to Mrs Darkside's lesson.

She walked into Hecate's bedroom, forgetting to knock.

''Don't you know how to knock?'' Hecate said rather annoyed. ''Sorry,'' Pippa said, walking closer to where Hecate still sat on her bed, stroking Elixir, her familiar. ''You're still mad at me,'' Pippa said, sighing heavily. ''Well...Yes, kind of,'' Hecate said, Elixir jumping out of Hecate's lap. ''I know, I am always so clingy to people,'' Pippa said, fiddling with her bracelets.

''You can say that!'' Hecate chuckled, not looking up at Pippa. ''Now, I need to ask you a few things,'' Pippa sat next to Hecate. ''What?'' Hecate sighed repeatedly. ''About...I heard from that Ursula...You did something two months ago,'' Pippa said. Hecate looked at Pippa, a guilty look on her face. Pippa had found out about it!? Hecate was now scared, what was Pippa going to say about this? ''Pippa, I understand if you don't want me to show you around!'' Hecate stood up, ready to leave out of the door.

''I'm NOT finished!'' Pippa said as Hecate turned back to Pippa, clenching her fists.

''Then what is so important about what happened!?'' Hecate nearly hissed, she had lost her temper, she never did that, only after she turned Indie into stone she started to be bad tempered at times.

''Because I need to know! Did you escape school, seeing non-magical people!?'' Pippa asked. Hecate looked at her, her expression showed she was rather annoyed and a bit...scared.

''I don't want to talk about it,'' Hecate shook her head, a stray tear rolled down her cheek.

''Please, I know it is tough to talk about but...please?!'' Pippa said. ''Tough?!'' Hecate turned around,'' It's worse than tough! I hide this from people! No one will know! If I tell anyone they walk away, they don't like me! I might as well tell you...You might as well go off with someone nicer!'' Pippa looked startled, saying,'' I am sorry, but I want to hear what happened!'' ''Fine!'' Hecate said, pacing the room. ''So, explain from the very beginning,'' Pippa said,'' I really don't want to upset you!'' Hecate gave her a look that showed Pippa that Hecate didn't believe her.

''So, I had an amazing childhood, I was brilliant at magic,'' Hecate sat down on her bed,'' I always thought the code didn't apply to me, that I was a Hardbroom, we have a brilliant reputation at the council.'' ''So, you can say you were a bit like me,'' Pippa said. Hecate frowned for a moment, she didn't agree with that, saying,'' I don't think so, I was never into modern things, I didn't even know what they were!'' ''Really?!'' Pippa looked surprised. ''Really! Now, don't act so surprised!'' Hecate narrowed her eyes. Pippa nodded. ''So, I thought, because I don't make good friends at Cackles...I could go to the non-magical world,'' Hecate explained,'' I knew I could get expelled for this.''

Pippa listened to Hecate, this was one interesting student, she was quite mysterious when it came to her life. She was quite moody at some points. ''So, I would visit the non-magical world, I got so into what they liked,'' Hecate explained,'' Ice cream, dancing and music. It was the first time I came across such amazing things, it felt like an actual birthday.'' Pippa nodded, not asking anything.

''No one could see me,'' Hecate said,'' So I thought it was okay. But one day, a girl saw me.'' Pippa gasped, saying,'' What then? Did she know you had magic?!'' ''Well, She believed in magic,'' Hecate said,'' So, I thought I could show her...so we got to know each other, we started to see each other. We quickly became friends.'' ''I can't imagine how it must have been like to escape school like that!'' Pippa chuckled, Hecate just sighed, she didn't like the way Pippa just laughed at something like this.

''She really wanted to know about Cackle's, but as we were talking one day, Mrs Darkside saw me with her,'' Hecate's voice was very shaky,'' She took me to Mrs Cackle's office...Mrs Cackle was furious, they confined me until I graduate.'' Pippa noticed how rough that is. ''I still managed to get Indigo here, Indigo Moon, the girl I made friends with,'' Hecate said,'' We found a way to give her magic, a wishing star...I took it from the confiscation cupboard.''

''I gave her magic, it felt like the best moment in my life. Until Indigo got carried away, she was destroying everything in her way, she didn't believe it was real, she kept laughing, I really wanted her to be happy, I went along with her. Until...she wanted to vanish the school!'' Hecate said, tears rolling down her face, she remembered that day like it was just yesterday,'' Her face was turning grey...'' Hecate was crying now, Pippa tried to put an arm around Hecate, who flinched, sitting further away from Pippa. ''Sh-She ran...She ran! She turned to stone!'' Hecate said, crying,'' I didn't know how to turn her back! I got back to Cackles, I was devastated, I didn't know what to tell Miss Cackle about the destruction Indie had made!'' Pippa didn't see Hecate cry yet.

''Mrs Cackle continued my confinement until I die!'' Hecate said, crying harder,'' I wanted to hurt myself then, not wanting to forgive myself!'' Pippa sighed, saying,'' Thanks for telling me, though, I really didn't want to upset you.'' ''Maybe you did!'' Hecate said,'' I warned you we shouldn't talk about this! Now we're late for potions!'' ''Potions? You care about that right now? When you're upset?'' Pippa said rather surprised. ''Of course! I need to get onto my parents' good side! I am too scared to even call them!'' Hecate calmed down a bit. ''Can't you try? They might be worried,'' Pippa said. ''Worried?! They won't be worried about me now that I ruined their reputation!'' Hecate said, anger and hurt at the same time.

''I'd try, I'll go with you,'' Pippa said. ''You don't have to! You don't have to sit and watch me acting like a crybaby,'' Hecate shook her head. ''How can you call yourself a crybaby? You can't be mean to yourself!'' Pippa said. ''We've got potions class now, let's go,'' Hecate stood up, sniffing. ''You can't go like that!'' Pippa said. ''Oh, now you tell me what I do?'' Hecate asks.

''No, It's just...Ursula will question you...I'd go mirror your parents in the meantime,'' Pippa said,'' I'd come with you, and I'll explain why we weren't at Potions. I am not forcing you, you can go, but there will be a queue later!'' Hecate hesitated. ''Fine!'' She groaned, they walked to the mirror booth.


	4. Mirror call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Pippa's encouragement, Hecate mirrors her parent's.

''It'll be alright,'' Pippa said, placing an arm on Hecate's shoulder. Hecate wanted to pull away from Pippa's hold but she did nothing, they made their way to the mirror booth. ''But...I'll get in trouble for not going for the lesson,'' Hecate said, she tried not to lose her temper at Pippa anymore, Pippa had nothing to do with what mistakes she had made in her life.

''Want me to come in with you?'' Pippa asked.

''You know you don't have to be nice to me after how I treated you,'' Hecate said. They walk down another set of stair, turning the corner. They walk past the potions classroom, towards the mirror booth.

''I know...'' Pippa gave a cheeky smile,'' But I want to be nice...no one's going to be nice to me anyway.'' ''I'm sure that's not true,'' Hecate said,'' I'm sure that everyone wants to talk to you.'' Pippa just smiles. ''So? Can I come in with you?'' Pippa asked. Hecate finally nods. They open the door to the small mirror booth.

''So, you have these cards?'' Pippa frowns, looking at the card Hecate held in her hand. ''Yeah, we collect points on them, the more points the more minutes,'' Hecate explained. ''So one point is a minute?'' Pippa asks. ''Yes, I've got 52,'' Hecate said,'' 52 minutes.'' 'Great! I wonder when I'll get a card like that,'' Pippa said. ''Soon...'' Hecate predicted. ''So? What are you waiting for? Call them?'' Pippa said, her blonde curly hair now starting to get in her eyes, she keeps placing them aside after a while.

''I'm just scared...'' Hecate looked at her reflection, she never liked her looks ever since she changed them,'' They are disappointed, I'm scared...they don't love me.'' ''Don't think that they still love you,'' Pippa assured Hecate. ''You don't have to say that,'' Hecate said,'' There is no point of calling them...'' Pippa sighed, saying,'' Call them, tell them that you are worried and that you are scared.'' Hecate wanted to shout but she stopped herself just as she was about to say something, instead, she said,'' Fine, I will.'' Pippa smiled.

Hecate gave one last look at the card as she placed it against the mirror.

A bright light shone, the image of Hecate's living room appeared. Hecate felt more homesick as she looked at all the things she won't see again. Her father walked in, with a plate of food. '' Oh, Joy!?'' He said, placing the plate down, walking up to where the mirror was. ''Well met, Dad,'' Hecate said clear enough. She was too ashamed to look up at him. ''Hel, come here!'' Hecate's father called. Hecate's mother walked into view. 'Oh, Joy, dear!'' Helena Hardbroom smiled. ''You have changed in the last 2 months,'' He said,'' What's with the hair?'' ''We were so ashamed after what happened,'' Hecate's mother said, sitting down next to Hecate's father.

''Who's that blondie with you?'' Hecate's father said, he always had a bit of humour. ''She's new at Cackle's,'' Hecate explained. ''Introduce yourself, dear,'' Hecate's mother said. ''Pippa Pentangle,'' Pippa introduced herself, doing the traditional greeting.

''Oh, Pippa Pentangle,'' Helena smiled at the name. ''So, Hecate how are lessons going?'' Hecate's father asked, he was always fussing about her education, so he was the most furious when he heard about what Hecate has done. ''Can you please let us talk to Hecate, Pippa?'' Hecate's mother asked. Pippa nodded, walking out of the room, smiling at Hecate. ''Hecate...are you sure she's a good friend? I've heard what her parents are like,'' Hecate's father said. Hecate was appalled, saying,'' She's my friend, you can't tell me that I can't hang around with her?!'' ''Don't listen to your father, sweetheart,'' Hecate's mother said,'' How's that chanting essay going?'' ''Good,'' Hecate said,'' I haven't finished it yet, but Miss Bat made the deadline longer, so I have more time.'' They nod. ''We do love you, darling,'' Hecate's mother said. ''Just don't do something like that again,'' He said,'' We might come to Cackle's one day, but I'm not sure, you know, we have a lot of work at the office.''

Hecate nodded. ''Bye, love!'' They say, the mirror goes back to normal, leaving Hecate to look at her reflection, where her parents appeared less than ten minutes ago.

She walked out. She looked at where Pippa stood, waiting for her. ''I told you it'll be okay,'' Pippa smiled. ''Yes, you did, you were right,'' Hecate hugged Pippa for the first time. ''So, we're friends now?'' Pippa asked. ''Of course,'' Hecate nodded,'' But that doesn't mean I can't lose my temper!'' They chuckle. They walk past some of the students, towards the green sashes. ''I still haven't seen my own bedroom,'' Pippa said. Hecate smiled, she may have just found the only friend she had, except for Indie, which she missed so much.


	5. Broomstick waterskiing display???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a week, Hecate and Pippa are starting to get along.

It has been a week since Pippa transferred to Cackle's academy, Pippa started settling into the academy. She and Hecate spent most of their time together, talking and studying. They were both happy being friends, they stopped quarrelling and they started to get to know each other. Hecate still missed Indigo, she always would but she had finally made a friend, she just hoped she wouldn't lose her like Indie.

It was Saturday, the day they could have a break from lessons.

Hecate and Pippa were outside, under the huge oak tree. Pippa sat on one of the branches of the tree, Hecate just sat on the huge root above the ground. Pippa was messing around, as usual. ''So, Hiccup, can I call you that?'' Pippa asked, climbing up the tree. Hecate looked a bit alarmed by what Pippa said. ''Er...Fine,'' Hecate sighed,'' But I will call you...Pipsqueak!'' Pippa laughed. ''Cool! Our own nicknames for each other!'' Pippa chuckled, She sat on the branch, waving her legs.

''You know how you said you were homeschooled?'' Hecate asked Pippa.

''Yeah...'' Pippa said.

''Why did you transfer to Cackle's though?'' Hecate asked, playing with her sash. ''Well, My parent's said it was time I went and made friends at a school like this,'' Pippa shrugged her shoulders,'' My parents have found a new job and they prefer me to be at school than at home!'' ''I just thought being homeschooled is great,'' Hecate looked up at Pippa.

''It is, you get to be at home,'' Pippa said. ''I wish I could go home...'' Hecate said. ''I'd like to stay with you, the two of us at this huge school, all alone!'' Pippa said. ''Mrs Darkside stays behind, but this year it is Mrs Drill!'' Hecate sighed, kicking a stone.

''Go to Mrs Cackle! Maybe she can remove it? If you ask nicely?'' Pippa suggested. ''You don't know Mrs Cackle,'' Hecate said,'' She never hesitates, she never changes her mind! I wish I could just be homeschooled like you were!'' Tears are rolling down Hecate's face. ''Oh, Hiccup!'' Pippa jumped off the low branch, hugging Hecate.

''Please, don't cry!'' Pippa said. 

''I'm sorry, Pipsqueak, it's just...what have I done with my life!'' Hecate cries,'' I'm stuck here at Cackle's as if I a prisoner! I've turned Indie into stone! I won't see her again!'' Pippa sat next to Hecate, whose hair was now a mess.

''I'll talk to Mrs Cackle, maybe she'll let you go if I asked her?'' Pippa said,'' And there's always Mrs Gullet, the deputy!'' Hecate shook her head, saying, '' It's useless! They won't let me go! I will have to be tutored here! When all of you go to College!'' Pippa sighed, she really felt bad for Hecate, she really did not know how it feels like to be confined.

''Let's go, it's lunchtime,'' Pippa said, they make their way inside.

''Eh, Hiccup! Look at this!'' Pippa paused. Hecate walks up to her, looking at the poster. ''Broomstick waterskiing display?'' Hecate frowned. ''Let's enter!'' Pippa suggested. ''But I can't even do that?! I'll lose!'' Hecate said. ''We'll do it together!'' Pippa said,'' Please Hiccup!'' Hecate nodded, saying,'' Alright, I will.'' Pippa hugged her, she wrote their names down on the list.

They headed for lunch.


	6. Pippa speaks to Mrs Cackle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippa wants to get Mrs Cackle to lift Hecate's confinement

''Hiccup...'' Pippa got Hecate's attention.

''What?'' Hecate murmured, stirring her spoon in the soup. ''Hey, Pippa,'' Another girl walked up to her, Lillia Twigg,'' You want to talk once?'' ''Of course, alright,'' Pippa nodded, turning back to Hecate. Hecate suddenly felt horrible, she thought she and Pippa were best friends, she felt like others wanted to take her. She wanted to ignore it, that it was nothing, but she couldn't.

''What did you want to say?'' Hecate asked rather upset now.

''I'm going to go to Mrs Cackle after lunch,'' Pippa said. ''Why?'' Hecate asked, looking up from the soup. ''To talk about lifting your confinement, duh?!'' Pippa chuckled. ''Oh,'' Hecate murmured,'' You can but it'll be pointless.'' Hecate did want Mrs Cackle to be convinced by Pippa, she'd love to be free. ''Oh, I'm sure I'll convince her,'' Pippa said, was she overestimating herself??? Hecate sighed, finally nodded. ''What are you two up to?'' Ursula walked up to them, with her tray. ''Go away, Ursula!'' Hecate said. ''Rude! I only want to talk to Pippa!?'' Ursula frowned. Hecate sighed heavily.

''So, why are you hanging around with her?'' Ursula asked,'' Why not with me?'' ''Er...excuse me, Ursula, YOU rejected showing me around?!'' Pippa said, folding her arms. ''I am truly sorry, I just don't think you should be in the green sash, you should be in purple!'' Ursula explained. ''Why?'' Pippa asked. ''Green sashes are rare,'' Ursula said,'' It means you are...different.'' ''Don't act stupid!'' Hecate muttered to Ursula. Ursula just glares at her. ''How am I different?'' Pippa asks, rather suspicious. ''Well, it's just you can be...rather, well, not like us all,'' Ursula smirked, trying to upset Pippa. ''And? Do you think you're so great?! Bat's Pyjamas?! Pippa stands up,'' Come on, Hiccup! Let's go!'' Pippa grabs Hecate's arm, leading them out of the hall.

''I told you that you don't talk to Ursula! She is nothing but a horrible bully!'' Hecate said as they walk towards Mrs Cackle's office.

''Right, stay here,'' Pippa said,'' I'm going to Mrs Cackle's office.'' Hecate slowly nodded.

Pippa knocked on the office door, entering Mrs Cackle's office. ''Yes, Pippa Pentangle?'' Alma sat at her desk,'' Settling in? How's Hecate being?'' ''Well, I'm settling in fine, thank you,'' Pippa said,'' Hecate's alright...I-I guess.'' Alma stands up. ''If she is being mean then I will have a word with her, I tell you she has been very stupid herself!'' Alma said, voice firm. ''No, she's been rather...upset lately,'' Pippa said. ''After what she has done to one girl I don't blame her!'' Mrs Gullet murmured as she walked in, bringing Alma some paperwork. ''Please leave us to talk alone, Mrs Gullet,'' Alma said,'' You might as well go sort out your daughter's behaviour after yesterday.'' Mrs Gullet nods, walking out.

''Well, I don't blame her for being upset, but her actions have consequences,'' Alma sighed. ''Please, Mrs Cackle!'' Pippa pleaded,'' Please, Lift her confinement!'' ''I can't, it's her punishment, she will not learn!'' Alma said as Pippa sat down on one of the chairs. ''She has been so upset lately, she's been ringing home, she says she's really homesick,'' Pippa said,'' I have walked in on her crying!'' ''We can't just remove it!'' Alma argued. ''Please! Please! I beg you, for Hecate's sake, please!'' Pippa said, almost sounding like if she was crying herself!

''I can't, Miss Pentangle!'' Alma said,'' now go enjoy your break, NOW! Please, dear!'' Pippa walked out, past Ada Cackle. ''What's happened now, mother?'' Ada said (she was in her fifth year, also headgirl). ''Oh, just over Hecate Hardbroom's confinement,'' Alma sighed. ''So, you confined her?!'' Ada said, alarmed. ''Dear, I had to,'' Alma said,'' She would escape every time!'' Ada had an idea of how to solve this...

Meanwhile...''So?'' Hecate murmured. ''Nothing!'' Pippa sighed,'' I'm sorry!'' ''Yeah, right, you came up with this idea! You told me you could! I warned you, you didn't listen!'' Hecate was nearly crying as she made her way up to her bedroom. ''I know, I'm sorry!'' Pippa said, following Hecate. ''I need some time alone!'' Hecate said softly,'' Sorry, Pipsqueak, I just...I trusted you a bit too much! I need to think things through.'' Pippa nodded, watching helplessly as Hecate stormed into her bedroom.

''So, what if we did it differently?!'' Ada suggested. ''What? So she could go gather more non-magical girls and boys, herding them here, making a mess?!'' Alma said, nearly losing her temper at Ada,'' Oh, Ada, what are we going to do?'' ''What if we secured the school gates? we could confine her in the school days, letting her leave in severe exceptions! Then let her go in the holidays!'' Ada said, sitting down on the chair opposite her mother. ''But then in the holidays, she'll go round doing things against the code!'' ''Mother...I'm sure her parents know what she has done and would keep an eye on her if you ask them?!'' Ada said. ''Your right, that would have been the best solution,'' Alma said,'' You're going to be an amazing headmistress when you're older.'' Ada just shrugged her shoulders, saying,'' What about Agatha?'' 'I know, she's back from wormwood's but she'll have to face it, you're the eldest,'' Alma said,'' Now, go get me Hecate then, while I contact her parents.'' Ada nodded.


	7. Ada is a hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada manages to convince her mother to free Hecate.

Pippa was in her bedroom, laying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She was worried about Hecate, she had hurt her. She didn't know how she hurt Hecate, she just said that she was sure she'd be able to convince Mrs Cackle?! Maybe Hecate was easily able to get upset? Maybe she put too much faith in her? Or was it that she was just upset because she is in confinement and unable to go home, that even her begging Mrs Cackle won't help?

Pippa really didn't know.

Ever since she had met Hecate, not long ago, she had been quiet and you wouldn't be able to get much out of her. But Hecate wasn't who she had expected her to have been when she first saw her, sitting in chanting.

She didn't want to apologize yet, for what happened, she knew Hecate needed the afternoon alone. Instead, she walked down the corridor to talk to that girl, Lillia Twigg. She knew that would take atleast a bit of time, so the afternoon would pass quickly.

She ignored Ursula Hallow and the two and walked further down the corridor, towards the red sashes, she was sure to bump into Hecate.

She saw Ada Cackle walking up to where Hecate's bedroom, Pippa frowned, those stairs lead to Hecate's bedroom, well, only Hecate's bedroom was up there. She ignored her and walked down the main corridor, where all the other bedrooms were. ''Hey, you came!'' Lillia smiled. Pippa nodded.

Meanwhile, Hecate was in her bedroom, she lay on her side on her bed. She didn't know what to think. She didn't want to blame Pippa, it was her own fault. She had been a fool, she always was. She put too much faith in Pippa, she shouldn't have trusted Pippa to convince Mrs Cackle. She wouldn't usually put too much faith in people but it was something to do with Pippa being around that has changed her. She sat up as she heard a knock on her door, she knew it was Pippa.

She opened it to Ada Cackle, the head girl. ''Er...well met,'' Hecate said, She never spoken to any fifth years. ''Hi,'' Ada smiled,'' May I come in?'' ''Er...Of course,'' Hecate said. ''So, I need to talk to you,'' Ada said,'' I know, I spoke to Mrs Cackle.'' That made Hecate nervous, saying,'' Am I in trouble?'' Ada shook her head. ''So, can I sit down? I need to ask you a few things,'' Ada asked. Hecate nodded, sitting down next to Ada, who was taller than her. ''So, I heard Pippa Pentangle asked Mrs Cackle asked to lift your confinement?'' Ada asked. ''Yeah, she said she was capable of convincing her...'' Hecate said,'' She didn't, It's just we're friends, she tried to cheer me up...so she tried...'' ''I see,'' Ada nodded,'' How do you feel about the confinement?'' ''Homesick...Very homesick, I just feel scared about it,'' Hecate said,'' That I won't leave Cackle's and that I'd grow up here until I'm old.'' Ada chuckled, saying,'' Well, I wouldn't usually convince my mother to free you, either, but...'' ''But what?'' Hecate looked up at Ada.

''I convinced my mother to change a few things over your confinement,'' Ada smiled. ''What?'' Hecate asked. ''You'll be confined during the school year,'' Ada said,'' But you will be able to go home, What do you think about that?'' Ada asked. ''That'd be brilliant, thank you!'' Hecate smiled, probably for the first time in months, Well except her smiling to Pippa but it was rather a different feeling.

They head to Mrs Cacckle's office. Pippa could see them walking a few metres in front of her, she was confused, she followed them to Mrs Cackle's office, waiting outside for Hecate. Meanwhile, Inside the office, Alma stood up, next to Hecate. ''You know, you will be confined in the school days unless there are severe exceptions,'' Alma said,'' I will lift it when you leave for the holidays! And you will b back on it when the year starts.'' Hecate nods. ''This will go on until you graduate and whatever you do after is not our problem but your own, you will receive the consequences from your parents, I spoke to them,'' Alma said firmly. ''Thank you,'' Hecate said. She left the office, turning to where Pippa stood, looking rather worried.

''Well? What did Mrs Cackle say?'' Pippa asked.

''She said...She will lift my confinement for the holidays! And I'll only be confined through the school year,'' Hecate smiled,'' Until I graduate here!'' ''That's amazing!'' Pippa smiled, leaping into Hecate, into a hug. They hug. ''I'm sorry!'' Pippa said. ''No, I'm sorry,'' Hecate said as they made their way down the corridor.


End file.
